


Fly high blackbird

by ZulemasPuta



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Blood, Death, F/F, IMSOSORRY, Jemily - Freeform, Lesbian Emily Prentiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZulemasPuta/pseuds/ZulemasPuta
Summary: Emily and JJ have a fight. Which leads to Emily leaving for the night. But little did she know tragedy would strike the next day.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 21





	Fly high blackbird

Emily had left in a hurry and so abruptly that she didn’t even know where she was headed to. She just drove around aimlessly as the blonde agent kept calling her.

She was furious and mad but at the same time hurt.

Never had they fought like this and it stung.

She kept letting her phone go to voicemail.

An hour later she decided to park her car at the side of the rode as she noticed that JJ had left a voicemail.

The dark haired woman sighed as she listened to it. JJ wanted her to call her back. But Emily didn’t know if she could do that right now. She knew she probably shouldn’t drive. Not in a state like she is right now.

Why was she always like this? Whenever she felt herself growing close to someone she started to build a wall around herself. She started to pull away. Maybe because everyone who was close to her ended up getting hurt.

She ran a hand through her hair as she took her phone. She was thinking about calling her back... but she wasn’t sure if that was a great idea. She had just stormed out on Jennifer. What if she hated her now?

She tried to calm herself down before she made a decision. She went into her contacts letting her thumb hover over her name. Emily took a deep breath as she pressed the green button. There was no going back now.

The blonde had picked up but Emily really didn’t know what to say. She immediately hung up the phone and tossed it on the passengers seat. This probably made everything even worse no and she knew it.

Emily started the car again and drove of. At first she didn’t know where to go but then she decided to drive off to their tech analysts place. She’d happily let her stay over. She might not like the reason but she is always there to help.

The stress the chameleon case was causing didn’t help much either. But they all needed their sleep so they’d function at least a bit.

The raven haired Unit chief arrived in front of her building as she got out of the car and made her way upstairs.

Penelope Garcia was already waiting for her because JJ had called and told her they had been in a nasty fight and that the unit chief might come over to the other blondes place. She softly knocked as the door immediately opened and she was engulfed into a tight hug. Garcia always got very protective when it came to the two of them. She had always been team jemily and hated to see them fight.

,,Do you want to talk about it? JJ kind of told me what was going on but she could not really explain it herself. What is going on inside of your pretty head Em?‘‘ the quirky tech analyst asked as she pulled away from the hug looking at her friend an coworker. But Emily just shook her head. ,,not now Pen, we have to catch the Chameleon. That’s our number one priority right now okay? Let’s go to sleep and once we catch him i will fix this with JJ.‘‘ Emily sighed. She didn’t mean to snap at their friend like that. But it was important to catch him first especially since it was personal for David Rossi. Emily could not be bothered by anything else at the moment.

Garcia brought her a pillow and blanket for her to crash on the couch. ,,thank you garcia‘‘ she quietly said. Of course this was eating her up inside but she had to push that aside.

It’s Garcia having went to bed already , Emily was on the couch awake. She knew she wasn’t able to sleep so she just stared up at the ceiling until morning arrived and they had to get ready she looked like a mess but she couldn’t care less.

They got ready and went to work. She was nowhere near ready to see her girlfriend but she had to. As they walked in JJ was already there. She tried avoiding her but she was pulled aside into another room by her. ,, Jennifer not now okay? We will talk about this all later but first we have to find Lynch. After that we will talk i promise’‘. Emily just abruptly left the room leaving the blonde one behind.

After that everything was awkward and the tension between them got worse. But they had a new lead. The team found out Lynch had a daughter and they thought he as going to kidnap him. Little did they know it was his plan to take her with him and she isn’t as innocent as she ad seemed. Emily and JJ went to where his daughter had been. He of course had a new identity posing as a lawyer making it easy for him to get his daughter out of the attorneys office.

The two woman had split up with JJ going down the parking garage where she approached lynch and his daughter. She had told him to stop right where he was and to hand over is gun. Which he did and kicked it over to her. His daughter put down her backpack. That’s when JJ turned to retrieve his gun from the ground not expecting the next hing that was about to happen.

Everett Lynchs daughter reached into her pocket and got a gun out. She aimed it at the blonde and pulled the trigger without hesitation. Two bullets hit JJ right in the side sending her flying to the ground.

Everett let out a laugh clearly impressed by his own flesh and blood as they got into the transporter an drove off. The blonde petit agent was on the floor blood oozing out of her wound covering the ground beneath her in crimson red as she also spit out blood out of her mouth.

Emily saw a white transporter leave but her girlfriend was nowhere in sight. Dammit where was she?

She ran into the parking garage and what she saw next broke her heart. Laying on the ground was he girlfriend. Oh shit! ,,Jennifer !!!!!‘‘ she yelled out running over to her as she teased up. She immediately kneeled down. “JJ baby please stay with me okay , please you’re strong!”.

JJs sight was blurry as more blood oozed out of her body. She started to feel cold. 

Emily called for help and medics. They had to hurry.Jennifer was getting paler and paler as the raven haired woman tried to stop the bleeding, her hands and clothes covered in her girlfriends blood as she was crying and begging for her to hold on. 

The medics arrived and pushed Emily aside who was still in shock. They did everything they could to stabilize her as best as they could and put her on a gurney.

Emily was shaking not trusting herself to get up. Reid and Matt found her blood covered helping her up. “JJ...we need to go to the hospital!” She was about to have a panic attack.

On their way to the hospital, JJ coded once but they were able to bring her back. She immediately was brought to the hospital. The whole team was on their way to the hospital as well with Emily still covered in her lovers blood. 

They immediately brought JJ to surgery. She had lost too much blood. 

The whole team was worried and Emily was trying her best to stay as calm as possible. She regretted their fight the day before. She don’t know what she’d do without her. She was thinking about proposing to her. 

Emily had to sit down as she took a deep breath her hand still trembling. Spencer took a seat next to her taking her hand in his “she will make it Emily. She’s strong” he tried to calm her down.

That’s when Rossi walked in with redrimmed eyes and tears that threatened to spill out. 

“NO” Penelope mouthed as Emily looked up at him her lip trembling. 

“She never made it off that table” 

Those seven words destroyed her whole world. Emily started to stand up before she fell to her knees breaking down as she started to sob. This couldn’t be happening. This was all her fault. This has to be some kind of a nightmare. The whole team was crying by now as the doctor came out saying that he is very sorry and they tried to do everything they could but the damage was to fatal. Emily was having trouble breathing as she started to hyperventilate. 

Jennifer Jareau was gone. Her girlfriend didn’t make it. 

Emily was heartbroken and furious at once. She will find that son of a bitch and he will regret ever being born. 

—————————

Funeral day.

Today was the day...Jennifer Jareaus funeral. Emily was a mess. She didn’t even know if she’d be capable of going but her team was their with her all along. 

Her Caskett was standing their as the people who had loved her surrounded it. 

The eulogy... Emily was standing there looking at her friends and family. She took a deep breath. 

“Jennifer Jareau... she was the first one to welcome me to the team. Really welcome me. Her blue eyes immediately had caught my attention. I knew someday I would make her my wife. She was the one on our team who grew the most. From media liaison to profiler. I couldn’t have been more proud of her. She changed me. She was the one who showed me what real love is. Jennifer Jareau was, is, the love of my life. And she always will be. Heaven just gained another angel. I will always love you my blackbird.” 


End file.
